


We're Too Young For This

by OldeShoestrings



Series: Newtmas Vault [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Thomas just wants to kiss Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Thomas is curious. And it's not about the maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Too Young For This

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta ಥ_ಥ Sorry._

\--

It was as Alby had deeply claimed when he finally arrived in the Glade; Thomas was a rather young and inquisitive soul. He was curious of many things. Such as where would the Gladers take a bath. Did they bathe together and watch each other nude? Which one of them (excluding him) was the unlucky Glader who had been sent into the cage along with the goats? Did the goats try to chew that unfortunate Glader? 

Why was Gally such a poser-alpha boy? How could Chuck still be chubby (but platonically cute) despite being in a place such as the Glade? Why was their cook called as Frypan instead of Meal Maker? They were all males here. How would the unfortunate boys have themselves _relived_ from the stress? 

Yes, Thomas' mind was plagued with heavy, vital queries. Nonetheless, among all of the questions, the one that stood out the most was _'Why the heck Newt's lips look so adorably kissable?’_. Such a dire situation - he exhaled loudly - and one Thomas certainly would not want to delve deeper. 

"Tommy!" A soft, feathery voice called out to him. 

Thomas slowly followed the source of the voice and (He joshed anyone not) almost whimpered pathetically at the way the golden boy limped toward him. His face lax and open with genuine kindness. Newt's bow-shaped lips curved upward into a soft pout, before it gracefully molded into a smile.

Thomas wanted to wrap his arms around the skinny boy and spin him around. He would then nip Newt's lower lip sensuously, enjoying the way he quiver deliciously under his ministration. The impudent emotions were raw, odd but familiar at the same time. Welcoming. Thomas couldn't explain it.

He knew he used to feel like this before. However... where? To whom?

"Tommy?" Now, the second-in-command was standing in front of him. Thomas abruptly stopped plucking the weeds once he noticed the concern on the older boy's pallid face.

_No! Don't frown. Smile. Let me see more._

"Yeah?" Thomas stood. He brushed the back of his knuckle against his cheek, unaware of the dirt now smearing his face.

Newt blinked.

And then he laughed.

Thomas titled his head. That laugh. He worshiped it. 

"Look at you, Greenie." Newt moved closer. "Stop being so adorable or I might just have to force you to work with Frypan." Because yeah, Frypan was nice and fun to be around with but when it came to the aptness of proper nutrition, he complained endlessly. No one wanted to lend their ears to the cook.

Newt grinned as he licked his thumb, reaching out to lap the brown dirt away. 

"There. All done." He smiled after the grime was rinsed. 

Thomas didn't return the gesture though.

In fact, from Newt's point of view, Thomas was looking at him curiously. His eyes narrowed sharply, arms flexed beside him as his jaws made a clenching motion and Newt thought 'Should I not do what I did?' when Thomas suddenly shamelessly poked - poked! - his lips.

Thomas drew back. His face contorted in a profound observation. 

Then he poked Newt’s lips again.

He leaned back a few inches away, before (Yes, you guessed correctly) poking at them once again.

"What are you doing?" Newt hissed quietly. He swatted Thomas' fingers away. He noted the way Chuck and the other two Gladers nearby throwing them odd glances. Several meters away, Gally was scrunching his face at them. 

Thomas lifted a finger at him, shutting his eyes tightly that Newt had to wonder if his eyebrows would fall off. 

"Newt."

"...yeah?" 

The Greenie reopened his eyes. "This might sound bizarrely weird coming from me but... May I kiss you?"

Newt gaped. No. No way. "No." He recoiled. 

Thomas shrugged. "Okay." He thrust his arms out to capture Newt's waist, one finger under the older boy’s chin. Softly, Thomas crashed his lips against the golden boy, earning a childish _'Ooooooooh'_ from Chuck and loud startled noise from Newt.

Newt, on the other hand, was aware of three things. One, Thomas enjoyed biting at his lips, seemingly jittery when Newt accidentally parted his mouth in a silent need to whimper, allowing Thomas’ tongue to study every column and nook of his mouth. Second, Newt might or might not be kissing back. Thirdly, he was (also might or might not) planning to use Thomas as the newest source of his wet dream from now on.

"Thomas! What the shucking shuck are you doing?!" That was Minho. 

Thomas pulled away. 

Newt wasn't embarrassed to admit It. He weakly chased after the other boy's lips, not wanting the sweltering sensation to end.

Thomas gave Minho a serious gaze while Ben following sheepishly behind the Asian. "I’m marking my future-wife." He said confidently.

_(Oh god, Newt hid his face in his hands)_

"Future--you barely knew him!" Gally interrupted. “And he’s a guy!”

"It doesn't matter, Gally! It's true love!" Frypan hollered.

"I agree." Jeff nodded wisely.

Newt groaned.

This was not how he planned to start his morning. 

\--

And then Thomas initiated phase two; _Wooing._

\--


End file.
